brenielverse_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends of Breniel (Book I)
Legends of Breniel: Book I, also know as The Forgotten Knight,''' '''was a Fabletop campaign hosted by Starkillerrx that was set in the Kingdom of Breniel during the Age of Heroes, and focused on the battle between a group of heroes and the evil wizard Deminor, the Lord of Shadows, although many other minor quests were involved. This installment started in April 2016. The second installment started in July 2016 and the third and current, in April 2018. Introduction Welcome to Breniel, a fantasy kingdom in a fictional continent called Astorien. Here, Elves, Dwarves, Halflings, Humans and other races live in peace and harmony. But monsters, evil empires, dark wizards and other threats are determined to destroy that peace, and it is up to you, Adventurer, to become a hero and protect Breniel from evil. So let the adventure begin! Characters NPCs PCs Story The Wedding of Princess Demeter After wandering into the nearby city of Valarda, Illyaas stumbled upon a festival being held in honor of the Princess' impending marriage to Lord Darius Firebyrd. There he met Glarin and Dureth, two Adventurers planning to get some coins at the Tourney. After the competition, they were asked by Priestess Lenore to help Princess Demeter escape her arranged marriage and marry the man she actually loved: Elliot. Returning Elliot to Princess Demeter was a lovely scene, only to be spoiled all too soon by Lord Darius, who conspired to assume the throne after marrying and possibly killing off the Princess and her Father, the King. The evil Lord was defeated, only to reveal a new threat; Deminor, the Lord of Shadows, who had risen and taken the King prisoner. Lenore gives Illyaas a legendary blade to stop the evil wizard. Terror In Merrypond As our heroes leave Valarda they go to the Halfling city of Merrypond, at the Crizolk Basin. There they learn that the city is being constantly attacked by the Undead. Apparently, a Necromancer has returned to the city. The heroes go down the city's catacombs and face Zombies, Skeletons and Ghosts until they finally defeated the Necromancer. The Lady of the Forest Continuing their travels, Glarin suggests going to the Elven city of Tauralet to meet Erannia, the Lady of the Forest, for guidance. There they face a tribe of Lizara Barbarians who had stolen a sacred jewel from the Elves. After the confront they meet with Erannia, who has a strange prophecy: "When a red wound bleeds in the sky, the Lord of Shadows will only be stopped by the Griffin and the Sphere." Epilogue At the Arcane Academy of Alduinia, they found out that this "wound" was the Luxia Comet, that would increase Deminor's power significantly. The only thing that could stop her was the Griffin Sword. At the Faraway Mountains, they find the Temple of the Griffin, where they pass the tests and face the Guardian Dragon, retrieving the Sword. As the Luxia Comet passes through the sky, Deminor attacks Valarda with an army of monsters. Illyaas tries to use the Sword, but it doesn't work. When all hopes seemed lost, Demeter delivers him the missing key: The Orb of Valaran, that, combined with the Griffin sword, produces a ray that destroys Deminor and her army. Illyaas receives the title of Knight of Breniel, Glarin is nominated the Commander of Breniel's army, and Dureth becomes the leader of the thieves guild known as The Black Wings. Later the Archmage of Alduinia discovers that a portal had appeared two months ago in the King's Mountains, leading to a parallel universe. Apparently, Illyaas belonged to that universe, and inadvertedly went through the portal without noticing. However, the cosmic effects of the Luxia Comet were about to close the portal, and so Illyaas gave his farewell to Glarin, Dureth and his other allies and went through the portal back to his dimension, never to be seen again. Category:Campaigns Category:Fabletop Category:Breniel Category:Legends of Breniel